It is generally desirable to reduce the size of electronic components and devices. For instance, a demand exists for more compact antennas to be used in various wireless applications. In addition, there is a demand for antennas capable of operating in multiple frequency bands.
A typical vehicular antenna system for cellular telephony employs a large antenna element (e.g., three inches or greater) to meet specified performance requirements. The large antenna element is conventionally mounted on a base and is typically enclosed by a flexible whip or rigid fin. This arrangement can produce a relatively large profile on the vehicle's exterior surface. Unfortunately, such profiles are inconsistent with typical vehicle design objectives and aesthetics.
Thus, there is a need to provide antennas and antenna devices having reduced sizes, while still meeting specified performance criteria. Moreover, as wireless applications become more pervasive, there is a further need for compact antennas that can operate in more than one frequency band.